


Trevor's Employees #1

by Generatia



Category: GTA V, Games - Fandom, Planes - Fandom, Ron - Fandom, Sandy Shores - Fandom, Trevor - Fandom, Trevor Philips Enterprises, Trevor Philips Industries, Trevor x oc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generatia/pseuds/Generatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary; From North Yankton to Sandy Shores but life can't be as easy with an idea of owning your own drug and guns dealing enterprise. Soon though, Trevor starts hiring some 'unusual' people to help with the business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trevor's Employees #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I'd really appreciate if you left me a like, but I'd also love to upload more of these. I can do reader inserts and work to do with Cecilia just tell me what you wish for :)
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!  
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE

It was a sunny morning in Sandy Shores, and you instead of making breakfast or getting ready, you lay in bed with Trevor since you didn't have any plans for today. You both were watching the news on the TV Trevor had in his room which you had fixed just a few days ago though it seemed like an impossible task, it was the usual boring catastrophes that happen around Los Santos and Blaine County either with celebrities or people who were killed or had property stolen off them. After having a channel switching frenzy, you got off the bed and fixed your stance so you could cover your body with your pure white robe, proceeding into the small kitchen area. Trevor sat up on the bed gazing at you through the open door of the bedroom,"Whattcha you doing Cupcake?" You turned your head around towards the door which made your neck click as you grabbed a beer off the counter, tossing it a far distance at Trevor. "I'm making breakfast? You want to order something special?" You smiled turning back around to browse the bottom cupboard for a pan and plates for the both of you. "You know what I want." He lay his head back on the pillow and you sighed with a slight giggle in your voice "Spaghetti is not on the morning menu in cafe la Cecilia." You turned the cooker on and placed the pan which you glazed with oil, you went over to the fridge and took out the last straps of bacon you found and threw them onto the pan which made them sizzle softly launching a strong scent of bacon. The bacon was cooking quite slowly which gave you time to walk over to the fridge and browse the few grocery items inside. You took out a few eggs and walked over to cupboard which was quite empty, you haven't been shopping for a while because of the new business you and Trevor are running: Trevor Philips Enterprises. All the stress and business work with the drugs and gun dealing kept tumbling down on you, not giving you any free time and it's quite obvious Trevor won't do it himself. You turned over the bacon with a spatula waiting for it to cook so you could wash the pan and cook the eggs. The smell of freshly cooked bacon was starting to fill up the air as you put the stripes on Trevor's plate aligning them perfectly on top of each other building a small bacon pyramid, you washed the pan and dried it, then cracked two eggs throwing the shells in the bin. The bedroom was surprisingly silent even for Trevor, you strolled over to look what he was doing and not to your surprise he was sleeping. "Trevor." You whispered walking back to the kitchen rolling your eyes, the eggs were slightly over cooked but you dumped them onto the plate anyway and grabbed a bowl from the top cupboard followed by a spoon from the drawer. You went back to the fridge and grabbed a cereal box filling your bowl. You took the plate and fork in one hand and the spoon and bowl in the other walking into the bedroom. "Trevor, wake up, I got your food." You sat on the bed and nudged him in the arm forcing him to wake up with his body bolting up, you passed the plate onto his lap and slid your legs under the covers, "Y'know, dry cereal isn't the best." You looked down at the cereal with a sour face as you tilted your head at him, "You don't say." You took a big spoonful and managed to swallow the sharp pieces of wheat flavoured nothingness, "I haven't really had time to go shopping, besides you need more nutrience if you're going out there and getting shot all the time. I won't live forever." Trevor got his beer and poured it out into your cereal giving it a coat of foam, "You won't live forever if you all you fucking do is work." He brushed the hair off your cheek and kissed it leaving an oil mark in the shape if his lips which you shortly wiped off. "What do you expect me to do?" You looked down at the bowl which contained the mushy cereal you took a spoon of since you were desperately hungry, "I don't know, go shopping, salon, do something for fucks sake. Just be the old Cecilia I loved to fuck whenever." You chuckled trying to keep the cereal from dripping out of your mouth, you knew he didn't mean it in a bad way because it was the 'Trevor way' of saying things, you had you admit though he was right, you couldn't even remember the last time you two went out somewhere together or did something illegal together. It felt as if to fill the void of Michael's death you ended up becoming a workaholic. "You're partially right, but there isn't really a person that could take over my job." You put the bowl on the table besides you along with Trevor's empty plate, he pulled you into a hug and placed his chin on your head, "This 'friend' of mine could take over your job." This didn't sound like a joke meaning Trevor did have a friend of his, what was worse was that he was trusty enough to take over the job, you weren't scared that he would take your place in T.P.I that was not the case, you were scared the at when you won't have anything to do you'll become a depressed bitch like you were when you first came here. "Trevor it's not that simple, you can't just walk up to someone and say; 'Hey I have a drug dealing business, wanna replace my girlfriend by doing the paper work so we could spend more time together since I think you're trusty enough?'." You got out of his arms and sat up on the bed looking in his direction, "Oh trust me Princess, he's a great guy, very loyal." The satisfaction in his voice didn't persuade you since you heard these words somewhere before, "You said the same about Michael, he ended up dead." He brushed his face with his hand and exhaled "That was different, trust me Princess." He was always right when it came to people in Sandy Shores since it was dangerous around here, he took your hand and looked you right in the eyes, asking "You trust me Cupcake?" He would always reassure you in the strangest possible ways and this was one of them, you sighed deeply, "Fine, but he'll have to prove himself or something ." He grinned and pulled you into a light head lock rubbing your head, "That's my Cecilia!" You laughed "Trevor!" You broke away and got up from the bed stretching your muscles and grabbing some clothes from the corner getting dressed, Trevor crept up behind you and started to press hands against your hips but you removed them shaking your head, "Too early T, too early." You pulled your shorts up and put on your vest, he backed away a little wearing only his underwear as he put his hands in surrender. "For me it's never too early." He grinned but his flirty responses didn't seem to have any effect on you when you were still tired and looked like a badly cut hedge. You grabbed your phone off the side and allocated yourself on the couch with your laptop starting it up, doing your usual work load. "Don't you have anything better to do T?" He walked over towards the fridge to get another beer and sat besides you taking your laptop away from you, "I know you do." He pointed at the door telling you to go out and do something other than sitting doing work but tried fighting for the laptop and failed to do so ending up having to go shopping. "Fine, I'll be back later, message me if you need anything." You turned back the last time and saw Trevor lift up his beer bottle as a sign to buy more beer. You hopped in your car and headed over to Los Santos to not just do grocery shopping but also get some new clothes and possibly freshen up your hair. 

You were out from shop to shop, boutique to boutique and had the boot of your car packed with food, beer, clothes, make up and other shit since you may have lost count with what you were buying, but spent less than three thousand. You never knew that shopping could be this refreshing and tiring at the same time, you were about to enter your last shop 'Ponsonbys' to buy Trevor something elegant for a little surprise date you had planned in a few days, but during you browsing the racks for a suite you saw something , or rather someone that made you freeze in place: Michael. He was on the other side of the shop, you tried to look casual but you couldn't help to see at this Michael look alike. What if this was him, alive and breathing. You shrugged it off but couldn't help to look up every once in a while but he eventually saw you and looked as if he was starting to panic inside, you both even went up to the till together and you lined up behind waiting for him to pay but still had a suspiciously odd feeling that this Michael was your 'dead' brother. He brushed past you quickly making sure that you didn't see his face or him. You paid for your items and left the store looking left and right to see if your brothers look alike was still the the but he vanished like thin air, "The fuck?" You whispered to yourself still puzzled, maybe you were just seeing things since you missed him. You managed to open the back of your car and placed the last bags wherever you could find space, if there was any left. The car started up and you drove back towards the highway. 

Finally you had made it home and felt the sun burn your skin once again, you shouted at the trailer which had an open door for some reason though you didn't mind it, right now all you wanted was to get all this from the back of your car into the house, "Trevor, could you help me bring this crap in?" You grabbed hold of two large beer crates and didn't wait long for an answer "Coming." It wasn't really an answer but more of a groan of despair, you didn't see anything through the crates so when someone came up to you and grabbed the crates off you, it was right to assume it was him but then a face was revealed, and it was not Trevor. You shrieked which made the man drop the beer crates, "Motherfucker!" You screamed at him as you looked down at the smashed glass and beer that was sinking into the thirsty ground, the man was looking paranoid at you when you clenched your fists in anger, "I-I'm so sorry!" Trevor ran outside and looked at the ground to see the remains of beer and the reason you shouted but instead of a scolding him he introduced him to you, "So princess, this is Ron. The guy I was telling you about." He put his arm around you and eyed Ron so he would introduce himself, "I-I'll be taking over the T.P.I paper work." Trevor tapped Ron hardly on the back and looked back at you but you were still frozen in anger, "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't trust this guy with a box full of eggs and you're telling me he's taking over my job? I don't fucking think so T." Trevor rolled his eyes at you and sighed, "Cecilia, stop being so fucking stubborn. " You grabbed a bag full of groceries and pushed past the two angrily, they walked in with you but only to discuss the terms of his new job meanwhile you did a few laps back and forth to the car getting everything out. He finally went after a short while but not as far as you'd want him since he lived a minimal distance away from you. "Now get the fuck to work Ron." Surprisingly Trevor told Ron that his wife was a bitch, got him a divorce and made him move which for Trevor, is a lot of work. "Are you proud of yourself?" You leaned yourself against the counter looking at Trevor who sat down on the couch searching the room for a beer. "We've got none, he smashed two crates full." Trevor didn't seem to happy about it, but sprung his back on the couch and put his arm around the rim, "At least you'll be happy for once and not a depressed bitch." You sat on Trevor's lap and lay your body on his chest putting his other arm around you, "He seems useless." You closed your eyes and sighed, "Give him some time. You have some serious fucking trust issues." You smirked and whispered, "Says the guy who thinks me having friends is bad." You placed a kiss upon his cheek but he instantly turned around and made you kiss him on his lips and that turned into a long romantic make out. You could feel his body loosen up and his arms drift around your waist, you couldn't remember the last time you and him got so close to each other. You hung your arms around his neck but instead of Trevor taking you to the bedroom you were interrupted by a knock on the door "For fucks sake,this better be fucking important." He pushed you aside and pulled the door open with great force to reveal a scared looking Ron, "What do you want Ron?" His voice sounded deep and angry, "T-Trevor we have a little problem." They both went outside and closed the door behind them leaving you to only think of what they're talking about from the muffled phrases and angry words. It took him a while to return in what seemed to be a worse mood. "Is everything alright?" He was walking back and forth around the trailer drifting his hand through his remaining hair "No, nothing is fucking alright." The room was silent and all you could hear was Trevor's heavy breathing and cursing under his breath. "What's the problem? Did Ron mess up already?" You couldn't help but throw a cheeky grin as of pride but he shook his head "There's new competition coming to good old Sandy Shores, and you didn't tell me shit about it!" He accused you of being a bad Secretary which deformed your grin into a partially shocked and partially angry expression. "Excuse me, for the past couple months I've been hopping from place to place like a fucking rabbit, cooking meth, fixing your injuries, paperwork, taught myself how to fix a fucking truck and you're accusing me of not telling you shit? Maybe you should be more fucking aware of your surroundings too and not just relay on other people your entire life!" You face was red in anger as you stood up to Trevor placing your face inches away from his, "Who does all the dirty work around here huh, Cupcake?" You folded you arms like an angry child and spat out your arguments, "So you call shooting, drinking and sleeping dirty work?! Well then you can cook your own meth, fix your own wounds and do all the 'easy' work, whilst I do the hard work!" The room died down but after a few seconds Trevor spoke up loud and clear "Deal." You turned your head back around at Trevor confused but intrigued, "What?" You raised your eyebrow and released your arms from their crossed position, "I'll do your work and you do my work Cupcake." You smirked,this wasn't going to be the end of your deal and you were ready to expand it, "How about, if I cope with your job we fire Ron, if I don't then we can hire him full time." You were so ready to make this deal that you had already put your hand out for Trevor to shake it and seal the deal but it took him some time to think about it, about a minute he launched his hand in yours and whispered "You won't last a day." You both grinned at each other and you whispered back "I'd say the same to you." 

You couldn't remember the last time that you slept so well since the morning were usually so hot couldn't last in bed, the covers felt so cold when you pulled them over you and rolled over to the side of the bed. You usually didn't have this much space on the bed and got pushed off every once in a while by Trevor. You decided something was odd so you got up and rubbed your eyes with the knuckle of your index finger to see that Trevor wasn't by your side, it wasn't that odd because he did set out early for 'work' sometimes, what got you more confused was that the door to the bedroom was closed so you couldn't see what was going on in the living room/kitchen. You got off the bed and stretched a little when a strong smell of smoke climbed your nostrils making you panic, you opened the door and saw Trevor standing next to a pan which was on fire trying desperately to put it out. The adrenalin in your body sprung up and woke you up better than any coffee has ever, you ran towards Trevor pushing him away violently and soaking a cloth in water, you threw the cloth over the pan and the fire began to die down. You turned to Trevor who was standing behind you looking a little surprised but you were panicking, "What were you trying to do, burn down the trailer?" You were in such shock that you had to lean against the cooker that you turned off, Trevor seemed quite shocked too but had the courage to reply, "I was... attempting to cook, and left the pan unattended for a second." You sighed as you saw Trevor's face, it was obvious he was sorry and a little bit embarrassed but you couldn't stay mad at him for something like this, you came up to him and hugged him tightly in a motherly way "It's okay, just leave the cooking to me though." You smiled and got some bowls out of the cupboard along with some spoons, you went to the fridge and got out some milk and cereal passing them to Trevor. You strolled towards the bedroom and got dressed in a tank top and some long jeans, you were going to take Trevor's job over and that was usually drug delivering and doing what you told him in general. "What's the Agenda for today?" You took your bowl of cereal from the counter sitting down on the couch ready to eat. "What?" Trevor lifted his eyebrow in confusion since he didn't have anything planned for you which meant he had to think of something on the spot, "There's... Meth to be delivered." You got up and put the bowl into the sink, "That's all? Usually I give you at least a five step plan to keep you entertained." You sat back down besides him putting your legs on his lap meanwhile he was on his phone. "Well tough shit l, that's all I've got for you." You took out your phone and switched it with his, "If I'm gonna do your work I might as well have your phone." You grinned looking all his text messages, he did try to fight back but gave up sooner or later "Shouldn't you be doing something else than pissing me off?" You got your legs of his knees and passed him a laptop from the table besides, "Same goes to you." He groaned and opened it up to a bunch of documents and files, though at first he did look confused. You put on your boots and took the keys to the Bodhi off the counter, "I'll be back later... Cupcake." You giggled as you walked out the door "Very fucking funny Cecil."

There was already some meth in the truck to be delivered so you checked Trevor's messages to see where the meeting place was, turns out you had to drive all the way to a side of mount chiliad. The drive there was harder than you'd think because you haven't drove an off road vehicle in quite a while, mostly because of how jumpy it was but none of the less you made it on time and three guys were already waiting there for you looking confused to why Trevor himself was not delivering the load to them. "Who the fuck are you?" One of them sounded quite panicked but it didn't bother you at all,you got the meth and Trevor's shot gun from under the seat. "You could say I'm Trevor 2.0, just give me the money and I'm out of here." You got out of the Bodhi and positioned yourself in front of them. They looked at each other and lifted their guns, "Lady I don't know what trick you're playing, but this better not be a sting." Their voices were stuttering and sweat droplets were visible on their skin. "Just give me the money and I'm gone." They guy in the middle pointed his gun at you and placed his finger on the trigger, "What if we don't want to give you anything?" You dropped the meth besides your foot and and sighed, "One pretty lady against three druggies, that's not very fair." You grabbed your shot gun in both hands and shot the guy in the middle in the foot making him fall to the floor bleeding, the other two grabbed their guns and started shooting which made you grab the meth and run behind the truck, "I wasn't expecting a shooting on my first day!" You laughed as you popped your head from behind the truck shooting at both of the men, one you got in the arm and the other you might've accidentally killed. You walked up to the remaining two and got the money bag, "Told you it wasn't fair." You kicked the guns out of their reach and got into the truck throwing the meth at them. "Just so you know, Trevor Philips Industries always delivers!" You smiled and drove back to Sandy Shores leaving the two alive behind. 

"I'm home!" That's the phrase you always wanted to say and the phrase that Trevor usually said when he was back. You closed the door behind you and looked around to find Trevor was absent and not anywhere around, he probably went to the lab like you usually did. "Well,time to relax then." You sat down on the couch and looked at his text message to see if you had anything else to do but it seemed like Trevor wasn't the busiest out of you two. You put down the phone and closed your eyes preparing for a nap but was interrupted my Ron knocking on the door. "Come in." You rotated your head towards Ron who came in holding a piece of paper, "What do you want?" At first you weren't too enthusiastic about seeing Ron until he told you what he was here for, "I came to tell you th-that some people wanted to buy guns off T.P.I, s-someone needs to drop them off." You got off the couch and took the paper from Trevor hand reading it, "This is fucking great, Trevor needs to -" You stopped mid sentence, it wasn't Trevor's responsibility to deliver things anymore but yours and all you needed to do anyway was fly a plane and drop off some boxes on a ship, Trevor took you on his plane before many times and you were sort of capable to do it. "Ron, can you fly planes?" You put on a evil grin as you looked Ron's way expecting yes for an answer, "Anything for my boss." You could feel yourself drown in happiness, this was your opportunity to show Trevor you were capable of anything and that you were great at your job and don't need any help. "Good. Don't tell Trevor anything, tomorrow meet me at the airfield at 13:00 and fuel up a plane before I get there." He looked confused but nodded and you made him get out so you could squeal in happiness, as long as you didn't tell Trevor anything you would be fine. "I'll show him I don't need any help!" You flung your body on the couch and took a nap not being able to wait for tomorrow, tomorrow you could prove yourself.

It wasn't much of a nap if you woke up early the next morning, Trevor must've moved you to the bed which was really nice since he was probably more tired than you ever were. You got off the bed and tucked him in, you got dressed in some jeans and a short sleeved top proceeding to the kitchen. You weren't really hungry at all so you just got the laptop and looked at what Trevor's been doing but nothing really changed so he was probably catching up, or not doing anything. You looked at the time but you still had about an hour before you had be at the airfield so it was time to do some cleaning, you cooked breakfast and even went out to get a crate of beer, time was going slower than ever. Trevor finally woke up and came to the room wearing what he usually wore: a white t-shirt, jeans and boots. "I've already done some of the things for you and you've got dinner in the fridge just heat it up." He looked around and yawned, "Feels like I'm in a five star hotel." You looked at the time and it was nearly time for you to go you only had a couple minutes but you'd go early. "Going somewhere Princess?" He got himself a beer from the crate and took a drink, you hugged him and grabbed your jacket of the side, shouting as you left "Love you!" He was quite confused but shrugged it off.

"Ron you got the plane?" You jumped out of the Bodhi excited as you ran into the hangar putting on your jacket. "Well, I've never done this before-"  
"Bullshit, bullshit, I just need a yes or no, not a life story." He stepped back and scratched his head, "I guess you could go." You gave Ron a light punch in the arm and smiled "You're great Ron." He went red in the face but you were too busy to notice since you were climbing into the blue Cuban, shutting the door firmly behind you, you sighed putting on the head phones. "Right Cecilia, do what Trevor would do." You spoke to yourself and flipped few switches that Trevor usually did before the plane would take off, the engines started and you pushed the pedal to go forward, it worked. You managed to rotate and move the plane out of the hangar and fly it straight on an airfield, you started to lift it off the ground and felt so happy you couldn't contain your screams but didn't know that Ron could hear you through the microphone that was on, "I'm not meaning to be rude, but do you know where to drop off the guns?" You almost had heart attack when you heard Ron through the headphones but it made you calm down a little, "Ron, it'll show up on the radar. I'll fly closer to it, drop off the guns and be back, it's an easy job. Besides I saw Trevor do it a thousand times before." You flew down to a reasonable altitude to make sure you wouldn't damage the guns when they dropped down, "O-okay but if there's any turbulence I'm calling Trevor." Ron sounded scared but there was nothing to be scared of, "Ronnie, calm the fuck down. I may have never flew a plane but, I'm positive I'm doing good job." You looked at the radar and saw the ship you were meant to drop off the guns at, you pulled a little lower and dropped them right when you were over the ship. "Bingo! I got it Ron, make sure the air fields clear, I'm coming home!" It was an achievement for you, not only did you just fly a plane by yourself successfully but you also dropped off a bunch of guns. "That's great boss. I-I'll inform you of any turbulence." You rolled your eyes and turned the plane around, you were far away from the air field but that didn't matter because the scenery was beautiful after all you don't get to admire the sky from such a high altitude. 

It didn't take long for you to start hearing a rumble in one of the engines which sent a shiver down your spine. "Ron, what was that?" You could feel sweat forming on your forehead as you received an answer, " I-I think one of the engines just stopped!" Ron was panicking on the other side whilst you could feel the tears in your eyes along with your skin going pale white from fear, you didn't even get to answer when the same sound could be hear from another engine. You screamed into the microphone "RON DO SOMETHING!" Your breathing was uncontrollable and you were starting to lose control of the plane. "You-You'll be fine! Just keep the plane in the air, I'll call Trevor!" The situation was so bad that he had to call Trevor which was something you didn't want but since you wanted to live that was the only option. "Please, hurry up." There were a few tears that made their way down your cheek but it didn't matter, you were trying your hardest to keep the plane in the air at a low altitude so no more engines blew. It felt like an eternity had passed when you finally got an answer "Cecilia, what the fuck are you doing?! Are you fucking crazy, the plane wasn't fucking repaired! You could've told me!" It was obvious that it was Trevor shouting down the mic scolding you for your dumb behaviour but right now you were more concerned about your life, "Can you fucking stop and come help, two of the engines are down and I won't make it back. I'll either run out of fuel or the engines will blow." You sounded like a child caught red handed, even though Trevor may have been scolding you, you knew he was worried sick about you. "Isn't there a parachute?" His voice died down to almost a cry, you looked back quickly a few times and even under your chair but a parachute was no where to be seen. "Trevor there isn't parachute. Do something." It was silent, it was only you and your heavy breathing, "Cecilia, Trevor just took a duster and he said he's coming to get you." That must've been the best thing you heard all day coming from someone who you wanted to fire for thinking you were competent enough to not receive any help, this changed it all, in fact you didn't even care about your job anymore or this stupid deal you made with Trevor, you couldn't wait until he'd fly right besides you. "Thank you so much Ron." You took off the headphones and placed them on the co pilots seat wiping away a tear in your eye. You were still a while away from the airfield and you were low on fuel but luckily Trevor managed to fly right besides you, "Trevor!" You set the plane to auto pilot and put on the headphones, "Princess, I know I'm asking for a lot here, but you're gonna have to jump in the duster." You looked to your left and saw the gap between you two was huge, "Trevor I can't." You could feel your body shake but Trevor wasn't taking no for an answer, "I'm not gonna fucking lose you Cecil, you either fucking jump or we're both gonna go down." He sounded so sad that there was no way you were letting him die for your stupid mistakes, you threw the headphones onto the chair and opened the door to the Cuban, "I regret this already." You whispered to yourself, Trevor managed to pull up a little bit closer so you could jump. You stepped out and kept hold of the door, the wind was blowing hard and managed to cool you down little but you were still shaking like mad. "Jump Princess!" You gained your senses back and aimed yourself to jump into the back of the duster but then another engine blew on the other side making the plane slowly go down leaving you paralyzed in fear still clinging on the door. "Cecilia what are you waiting for?!" You looked at Trevor with a dead expression "I love you." You jumped. You just missed the jump by a few inches and tried to to grab the wing but missed that too, Trevor had to let go lean over to see you falling down, "CECILIA!" Those were the last words you heard, everything else was blocked out, your life was flashing right in front of you and everything felt like it was happening in slow motion until your back hit something hard and cold. 

You woke up from your state of mind and found yourself on the wing of the duster. This time you grabbed on firmly and somehow climbed into the co pilots seat, your body was shaking more than ever when you saw the Cuban crash land into the highway. Your breathing was slowly returning to normal but you still couldn't hear anything because of the state of shock you were in, you just lay back in the seat and closed your eyes making the last tears escape. Trevor landed a couple minutes after and helped you get out hugging you so tightly you could barely breath, "Don't you ever go near a fucking plane by yourself again." That was perfectly fine with you because you weren't going to fly any time soon either, all the flying you were gonna leave to Trevor and only him. He stopped the hug and started walking towards Ron pointing his finger at him cursing and threatening him, "You fucking idiot Ron. I fucking trusted you and this how you prove yourself you fucking shit, by nearly killing my- nearly killing Cecilia?!" He trapped him in a corner and grabbing him he pointed his fist at Ron but you grabbed hold of him and pulled him back, "Trevor stop! He saved me." They both looked at you confused but Trevor let go and turned to you, "If he never called you I would've been dead. You were right T, he is a great guy, very loyal too." You made the usual puppy eyes that Trevor would every time he tried to convince you and when you looked at Ron you could tell that he was grateful for what you were saying. "We should hire him." You smiled hoping Trevor would agree with you and he did, you apologized to Ron on Trevor's behalf and put out Trevor's hand for Ron to shake it. "Welcome to Trevor Philips Industries." You said it with so much satisfaction, you knew that Ron would be a good employee, after all he sorta saved your life. "Now go do some actual fucking work Ron." Trevor sent him away leaving the two of you walking together to the Bodhi. 

"This means I won right Cupcake?" He started the engine as you buckled up your seatbelt, "If you call me nearly dying a win, then yes." You kissed him on the cheek and asked, "How shall we celebrate your victory Mr.Philips?" You grinned as he started to drive towards the Yellow Jack Inn. "The only way I know how." He put his hand on your thigh as you made a curiously stupid face, "Alcohol and sex, am I right?" He smiled and replied, "You never fail to impress Princess. Never fail."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as I said I'd love of you left a like since this is my first piece of work and I wrote it on a kindle~ I'm hoping to write more as long as you want more!


End file.
